


look at you go (i just adore you)

by az49



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az49/pseuds/az49
Summary: Momo was ready to love, Mina wasn't.Or, Mina was ready to love, Momo wasn't.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	look at you go (i just adore you)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to indulge, here's a song recommendation: [Love Like You](https://open.spotify.com/track/3z9OnsnvM6SFN2dzrSDdVO?si=b7E-JUw_SB2WF1olgRikpQ).

**12/13/2018; 1:30AM**

"I love you"

Momo said it in the most unconventional way; there were no flowers, no balloons, no food on the table, and no scenery in the background.

Momo said it in the most beautiful way– sincerity mixed with fear.

The recipient of the confession wasn't listening, or so she thought.

Momo eyed Mina, who was curled up by her side with her mouth slightly agape- she was tired, and fast asleep. Momo saw her the way she could never see herself– beautiful and something deeper; something real.

—

Mina heard her. With her eyes closed, she listened to the little secret the way she'd listen to her professors talk about numbers and problems– listening, but not really understanding.

She didn't think too much about it; and it wasn't spoken of again.

**7/22/2019; 5:17AM**

The silence was comforting.

"I miss you"

The words escaped from her lips like a whisper; a whisper that travelled miles to reach the other end of the line. It seemed so light, so carefree but to her it was as heavy as the baggage of her past; to her, the words she said meant a lot of things:

_I worry about you_

_I want to know how you are doing_

_I …_

_I …_

_I miss you_

She hoped Momo would shrug it off, people miss people constantly. Her saying she missed her didn't mean anything. People miss people constantly, she hoped she'd shrug it off.

—

Momo could not shrug it off.

**8/7/2019 9:23PM**

"I miss you"

Momo’s voice echoed in her mind, and Mina couldn’t help but smile.

—

Momo _felt_ the smile, she didn't know exactly how, but she felt the smile, and she smiled back; with nothing but her blank walls staring back at her.

For a moment, she let herself wonder– where were they going?

For a moment, she let herself want more– more than Mina could ever give.

All Mina could ever give were smiles and laughter; her beautiful smiles and her magical laughter, and then, Momo felt guilty; Mina had already given so much.

—

For a moment, she let herself wander in her ocean of thoughts– she was being unfair.

For a moment, Mina let the walls of her heart lower:

"I miss you too"

—

This is unfair, Momo thought. Just four words from Mina and she knew whatever they had was worth it.

**9/1/2019 10:59AM**

Mina stared at her exam papers and read the instructions. Her eyes were scanning the letters along the piece of paper in front of her, but her mind was somewhere else.

She never knew it would be this hard.

She didn't even know what _this_ was exactly.

So, she prayed, dear Lord did she pray.

"Please don't let me be in love."

She stared at her exam papers and read the instructions.

**10/3/2019 3:02PM**

Momo was in a bad mood. Things were getting shittier by the second and she couldn't do anything to help, so she left.

Momo looked for a vacant spot among the sea of chairs and sat down, with mind fuming and her mouth releasing a litany of curses. She didn't know how long she was sitting there; she never minded time when she was in a dark place.

None of it mattered, after all.

Amidst the darkness surrounding her, she felt somebody sit beside her. She didn't even bother to cast a glance at the uninvited guest, the warmth that was creeping up inside her was enough.

Momo took in a deep breath.

"Hey."

Mina offered her a smile, and just like that, the frown that was etched onto her face vanished.

**11/1/2019 9:18AM**

Mina was pestering her again. Of course, she wouldn't pester if she didn't mumble incoherent words while in her vicinity.

Momo was tired of formulating ways to change the topic, so she caved.

"I said it’s you. It’s you, you, you."

And she felt freer than she ever did before.

She looked at Mina and smiled her brightest smile. Momo didn't expect anything in return; if the past years had taught her one thing, it was to never expect anything from her.

—

The thing was, she knew. Mina knew way before Momo did– that Momo would love her, head over heels, inside out, Momo would love her.

The other thing was, she was scared. Scared that she, too, might love her– head over heels, inside out.

**12/30/2019 5:11PM**

She didn't know how, or exactly when, but she knew that she was already there.

She was plunging down head-first into a trap.

**2/1/2020 12:03 PM**

Two days had passed and Momo hasn’t received any word from her.

**2/3/2020 7:03 PM**

Four days had passed and still Momo hasn’t received any word from her and she was okay.

Momo was so proud on her being okay that she didn't even bother to wonder if Mina was okay.

Momo was so immersed in the fact that maybe, just maybe, her life could still function without her.

—

Mina wasn't okay.

**2/13/2020 8:01AM**

Mina awoke from strange dreams; she awoke with a heavy heart.

She was afraid: maybe she used up all her happy in her lifetime; maybe this was all a mistake.

_It's time to be brave,_ she mused.

She got up and reached for her phone:

"Hi" she texted.

**2/13/2020 8:01AM**

Momo hadn't slept a wink.

She tossed and turned, got up, went back to bed; she counted thousands of sheep, but sleep still wasn't on her side.

She tossed and turned, and finally, gave up.

She stared at the ceiling, wondering if something was wrong.

Something _was_ wrong, she mused.

Momo received her text and realized– this was a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I retrieved from the forgotten recesses of my memories while dreading to continue my ongoing fic (uneasy laughter). 
> 
> It's all very ambiguous, and that's okay (for me), I do hope the hurt was not ambiguous in any way.


End file.
